Fantasma y Sombra
by ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: El lobo de ojos rojos no permitirá que su primo hermano le quite a su compañero.


Habían ocho machos alrededor del campo abierto dónde había más comida y naturaleza, allí las tres hembras conseguían ovejas y ciervos de los norteños que vivían a la intemperie, incluso alimentándose de los humanos, engullendo pedazos grandes de sus presas.

Ya no eran una manada de cachorros. Las hembras tenían permitido dar órdenes y cambiar el mando de liderazgo entre ellas. Eran ellas quienes comían después de los alfas.

Los lobos tienen períodos, el celo atrae peligros que los lobos comunes serán capaces de tomar aunque la estatura de un huargo sea masiva para ellos.

Y estaban intentando interceptarlas, preñar alguna o las tres si los dioses tenían piedad en ellos. Ellas eran muy salvajes para dejarse tomar. Son muy grandes y sangrientas para reducir sus manadas a un puñado de hembras y cero machos antes del amanecer.

La usual salvaje Nymeria muestra su descontento apenas termina su banquete, gruñó, los machos en la distancia pueden ver su lengua larga cómo serpiente salir y lamer sus desnudos y blancos colmillos. Ella es una loba grande, tan grande cómo sus hermanas Dama y Sombra.

Cerca de la hembra de ojos dorados los invasores lucen cómo un montón de perros en lugar de una manada de lobos. La comunicación entre los miembros del grupo permite que los lobos cuiden y alimenten a sus crías, defiendan su territorio común y, en forma cooperativa, derriben presas más grandes que los lobos individuales por sí solos no podrían.

Dama tiene la decencia de mostrar sus dientes cuando Verano, quién tiene más control gracias a su dueño, se muestra inusualmente tenso, empujando a la loba con su enormidad la intercepta devuelta a su lugar junto Nymeria haciendo a ambas lobas tropezar, despistar y regañarse la una con la otra.

Pero Dama no está de humor para proteger a Nymeria cuando ella también es rodeada, la loba gris de brillantes ojos alza la cabeza y aúlla una melodía a la luna. Peludo las rodea, prefería pelear que proteger, su negrura le hace pasar desapercibido en las sombras si no fuese porque su pelaje hace resaltar sus ojos como esmeraldas.

Los Stark y su respectivo lobo están más que simplemente unidos; son uno en el mismo, dos almas en un cuerpo en un momento dado en el tiempo.

Nunca será compartido con nadie más, nunca será cortado, incluso en la muerte.

El aire es frío y denso, podía escuchar los pasos de las manadas revoloteando. Y Jon está en la piel de Fantasma. Su silencioso lobo de pelaje blanco corre a través de los bosques con desenfrenada ansiedad. Es un hambre dentro de él, afilada como una espada de vidrio-dragón en el estómago. Él podía sentirlo. Era comida que necesitaba, una presa, un ciervo que apestase a miedo o un gran alce orgulloso y desafiante. Necesita matar y llenar su vientre con carne fresca y sangre oscura y caliente. Su boca comenzó a salivar con la idea.

Con pasos veloces él se mueve entre los árboles, camuflándose con la nieve, una ventisca veloz alzando copos en el aire. Olió a las aves, a los peces e incluso a los ciervos.

Hambre.

Probó la sangre de la presa de Fantasma y sintió el líquido tibio deslizarse por su garganta, el hocico pintado de rojo. Sus patas se estaban poniendo doloridas por la gran distancia que había recorrido. Sus orejas se alzan inmediatamente, un agudo aullido a la distancia, también sabe su locación. Jon no entiende cómo Fantasma sabe que es Dama.

Manada.

Fantasma gruñó antes de alzar el hocico y unirse al llamado de la hembra, respondiendo y avisando a su otro compañero en la cacería. ¿Otro? Un aullido lejano, grave y potente, un lobo grande como el suyo hace silenciar sobre el resto. Viento Gris.

¿Fantasma simplemente había olido a su manada y lo llamó? ¿Sus primos y hermana estaban también de cacería?

Instantáneamente los ojos ardientes de Viento Gris se encuentran con los ojos rojos y sangrientos, radiantes cómo dos rubíes. Jon reconoce a Robb en esos ojos dorados tan distintos a los de azul Tully. Están todos juntos.

Hogar.

Fantasma puede sentir la tierra vibrar bajo sus patas cuando corre lado a lado con el otro macho, corriendo rápidamente a través de los arboles, el aroma cada vez más y más fuerte. Sabía que estaba cerca ahora, podía escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos, el aire estaba impregnado con un nuevo hedor a sangre fresca. Se acercó en silencio, acechando justo al borde de los arbustos. En el campo, varios cadáveres de venados yacían esparcidos en la nieve, con las panzas blancas y tiernas abiertas, los lobos tiraban de los pedacitos de carne restante en los huesos. Llega para ver a Nymerialanzar un macho a unos metros a la distancia, el lobo no se levantó y su manada no lloró su derrota.

Las hembras se rehusaban a ser de ellos incluso aunque la necesidad de acoplamiento que les carcomía la mente les dijera lo contrario. Nunca aceptarían un compañero, menos uno cualquiera, y era problema para los primos cuando la mayoría de la manada de huargos son machos.

Lobos, hombres y mujeres por igual, pueden atravesar períodos solos, pero no están interesados en vidas de soledad. Un lobo solitario es un lobo que está buscando, y lo que busca es otro en la naturaleza le dice que pertenezca a algo más grande que él: una manada. Ellos forman amistades y mantienen lazos de por vida.

Las manadas de lobos son altamente territoriales. Los aromas se utilizan para marcar claramente los límites de los territorios, para reclamar y defender esa zona de otras manadas, para marcar la propiedad de los alimentos, y para actuar como una especie de hoja de ruta para la manada en sí. El olor es una forma de que una manada haga su presencia mucho tiempo después de haberse mudado a otra parte de su territorio.

Fantasma bajó la cabeza y se enfurruñó en el suelo captando un aroma enloquecedor.

Y… Casi siempre, solo los alfas machos y hembras de la manada son quienes se aparearán primero. No era culpa de ninguno con la osadía de aparecer.

Inhaló varias veces. El olor era tan vívido, juraría que su nariz humana lo habría detectado también. Llenó sus fosas nasales, y se requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad de Fantasma para evitar saltar tras el aroma.

Fue Viento Gris quien actuó primero, lanzándose frente un lobo, la hembra comenzó a gruñir y mostrar los dientes sin importarle el rango del macho.

Jon sintió la ola de posesividad traspasar la mente animal al humano cuando su lobo reconoció al lobo de su hermana. Fantasma la adora con una posesividad que aterrorizaba a todas las criaturas que alguna vez vivieron.

Él notó a su lobo reaccionando como lo haría cualquier macho apareado. ¿Cómo puede desear preñar con su semilla a su pequeña hermana? La gente conoce los peligros de tales lazos incestuosos, e incluso los animales parecen saber. Sin embargo, allí estaba, ardiendo de rabia cuando Viento Gris reclamó algo que Fantasma ya había tomado, desde siempre, descubrió el dueño.

Desde que eran cachorros Fantasma la veía cómo suya y esperaba el tiempo oportuno para reclamar la virginidad de Sombra, en los cachorros fuertes que tal unión proporcionaría, y la alegría que pronto podría sentir, solamente pensaba en ser él quien toma a la hembra cuando ella entra en calor.

Jon recordó una de las peores abominaciones, estar dentro de la piel de un animal cuando va a montar o ser montado.

Abominación.

Si esto está tan mal, se preguntó, ¿por qué los dioses lo hicieron sentir tan bien? Siempre lo he querido, siempre la ha querido de cada manera.

Mía.

El lobo blanco se detuvo bruscamente, se tensó, y el pelo de su lobo se crispó haciéndolo parecer más grande de lo que ya era. Los ojos dorados oscuros de Nymeria y los ojos brillantes de Dama miran estupefactos, bajando sus cabezas e inclinándose, se apartan con el hocico rozando el suelo y el rabo entre las piernas.

Mía.

Viento Gris se paralizó sobre sus patas delanteras cuando lo vio, saliendo de los negros arbustos, con el aliento cálido y blanco de sus fauces abiertas lamiéndose con malicia los colmillos ensangrentados y puntiagudos. Fantasma lo hizo retroceder con un poderoso gruñido. Él había sido el pequeño de la camada, pero ahora era más alto y musculoso que sus hermanas.

Mía.

Los dorados y relucientes ojos de Verano son calculadores a diferencia de los ojos verdes y terriblemente salvajes de Peludo, formaron un círculo alrededor del campo. Con Viento Gris en la cabeza, refunfuñando.

La hembra de pelaje negro es casi tan rápida para correr, pero su perfume no le permitiría continuar en su escondite mucho tiempo. Sombra se volteo a él, con la sangre goteando de su hocico mostrándole los dientes.

Era peligrosa, aunque no era oponente para Fantasma. Para él es la única hembra lo suficientemente fuerte para montar.

La desesperación lo consumió. Los instintos lo hicieron avanzar a la hembra y embestirla. La conoce lo suficiente para saber que ella estaría lista y tomaría el primer golpe.

Mía.

Mi hembra.

Ella es rápida, pero él más fuerte. Haciéndolos girar se enrollaron en una luchaban por el dominio. El macho tiró bruscamente mientras ganaba la batalla y la inmovilizaba debajo de él, enroscando los dientes alrededor de su cuello. Sombra se sorprendió soltando un grito agudo que hizo eco en el bosque pero no atrajo a ninguno de los miembros enzarzados en una pelea brincando y embistiendo alrededor de ellos.

Fue todo lo que supo cuando la montó por detrás hundiéndola en la nieve.

Ella aulló e intentó zafarse, si ella fuese una hembra de la manada prima o alguna otra se hubiese rendido al lobo blanco sin resistencia, incluso con gusto. Otra hembra, no la suya, ella no se rendiría sin luchar. Las grandes y brillantes esmeraldas lo miraron montarla. Y con un aullido, Fantasma se hundió.

Sombra gritó, y gritó de nuevo, gimiendo hasta que las orejas bajaron en sumisión y Fantasma la montó con su enormidad, más grande y feroz, satisfecho de sí mismo. La hembra cayó hacia adelante, con las patas debajo de ella y él sosteniéndola con sus dientes en el lomo.

La hembra lloró y gimió hasta que quedo sin aire, y volvió a repetir.

Mí hembra.

Fantasma aulló triunfante, llenando a su hermana, una y otra y otra vez hasta la última gota, como si estuviera decidido a dejar a Sombra con cachorros desde el primer acoplamiento.

Apenas la separación fue permitida, Sombra gruñó y ladró, sacudiendo su pelaje se tambaleo sobre sus agarrotados músculos, decidida a levantarse. Jon no entendió que sucedía hasta unos cuantos lobos y machos temerosos a acercarse a los huargos bajaron la cabeza, olfateando a la hembra ahora que estaba nuevamente libre de la prisión del macho. ¿Aún intentarían tomar turnos en ella? Fantasma volvió a crisparse haciendo que los lobos, actuando por el deseo de asegurarse de que los cachorros fueran solamente suyos.

Él acarició a Sombra con la nariz mientras giraba hacia los arboles, como si le ordenara seguirle. Ella entendió perfectamente, bufando y haciendo ruiditos como los cachorros. Sombra estaba más que dispuesta a jugar y aceleró adentrándose profundamente en el bosque a la par con el macho blanco.


End file.
